earthboundbystormyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Angels are Celestial beings created by God. They are winged spiritual entities native to Heaven, imbued with holy white light. Although both angels and humans were created by God, angels are very different and are supernaturally superior to humans. Their true form is nothing less of righteous monstrosities, ranging from two to six wings and can be as tall as skyscrapers. Story Early History Sometime after God and Death's existence, God creates the Earth (what Lucifer calls His last great "handiwork"), and the Leviathans roam it, eating and devouring everything in their path. Death finds them entertaining, but God was worried for the sake of the planet, so he locked them in Purgatory. God later creates perfect creatures, the Archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel), the first type of Celestial. Soon afterward, God makes the Seraphs, Angels and Cupids. However, apparently, the Angels weren't allowed to be on Earth or possess a vessel at first. Lucifer is God's favorite creation, but once Humanity dawns, God makes them His most beloved, which infuriates Lucifer. He attempts to explain to God of their flawed nature, but God doesn't listen. Then, he entreats to Michael, but he won't disobey his father. Gabriel can't stand the constant arguments, so he flees to Earth, posing as The Trickster. Lucifer goes to Earth and corrupts a human soul, Lilith, into the first demon. This angers God, and Michael, on God's command, "boots" Lucifer's ass to Hell, located in the deepest part, locked with 600 seals, 66 of which needs to break for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse, and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth. Characteristics As warriors of God, Angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelming to most mortals, however, some special people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects; demons also can't look at them in their true form without damaging their host. A key example of this: Pamela Barnes used her psychic powers to see the true form of Castiel and her eyes burned out as a result of her actions. Although not physically seen, an angel's true form has been seen as a brilliant white light; respectively, angels do have swanlike wings. In "Lazarus Rising", Castiel displays his wings through his shadow. When Angels die after being stabbed by an angelic blade, shadows of their wings (Angel's wings) are burned into the surface on which they are lying, as seen in the opening of "On the Head of a Pin" when Castiel finds a female angel dead on a street, and again when Anna kills Uriel and when Zachariah and Gabriel were killed. Also, in "Dark Side of the Moon", Zachariah tells Dean and Sam that in his true form he has six wings and four faces, one of them being that of a lion. It's possible that the number of wings an angel possess represents their rank or power since Castiel was shown to have two wings, while Zachariah, his superior, has six. Angels' true forms also appear to be very large, as evidenced when Castiel states that his true form is "about the size of your Chrysler building". Anna describes angels as being emotionless, not permitted to have feelings or free will. She even goes on to compare angels to marble statues, in the sense that they're both cold, loyal and have no choice. Despite being an angel herself, this description that Anna gave to Dean has been proven wrong on many occasions. Castiel has shown loyalty to the Winchester brothers and regret when he was ordered to kill Anna. Gabriel has shown anger and love towards his brothers, Michael and Lucifer, in "Changing Channels". In "Dark Side of the Moon", Zachariah shows signs of anger and pride. In "My Bloody Valentine", cupids are shown to be very cheerful, emotional, and love giving hugs. To be more accurate, angels are very much capable of human emotions, rather the majority of them choose not to show emotion as emotions are considered doorways to doubt as well as a weakness, and they are not permitted to display emotions for the same reasons. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. The angels also refer to God as their father. Even though God is their father, all angels except the Archangels have never actually seen God or his true face. According to Anna Milton, only four angels have actually met God and seen his true face. These four are thought to be the Archangels. Unlike humans, angels do not reproduce. Anna tells Dean that one of the things that humans have that angels don't is sex. Dean even describes angels as "Ken dolls" meaning that the only way for them to have sex is to possess a human. Types of Angels Archangels The four eldest and most powerful of God's angels and the only ones to have seen His face. They exist on a higher plane of existence, being imbued with unimaginable unmeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings. They were born in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They are the only angels to have met God personally, and therefore are the angels Anna described. They are only two archangels alive now; Michael and Lucifer (but are forever sealed in Lucifer's Cage), as Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, and Cas, while wielding all of Purgatory's souls, killed Raphael. Seraphs The Seraph is whole another type of Angelic being, who ranks higher than Angels and cupids. Zachariah, for example, was Castiel's direct superior. The Seraphs report to the Archangels. They can be killed by regular Angel blades, but for some reason, they don't carry their own blades. Angels These are normal, common angels. Though not as powerful as the Archangels or Seraphs, they can still destroy demons and monsters with relative ease. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Seraphs. They often carry Angel Blades. It is said that none of them have actually ever met God, and thus must rely on faith and obedience. Cupids Cupids, also called Cherubs in the celestial chain or sphere, are ordered as third class angels, and thus placed at the very bottom of the Celestial chain of command, Heaven's hierarchy. They follow Heaven's orders, particularly serving Michael. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating affection in certain, special bloodlines. John and Mary Winchester, for example, were "matched" by a Cupid (however, not the one who appeared in "My Bloody Valentine") on Heaven's orders so that Dean and Sam could be born. Fallen Angels Fallen angels are angels who either were banished from Heaven, or who voluntarily left. They look no different than normal Angels (as they're not another specie of Angel), but sometimes affects their abilities, depending on the specie of Angel. However, a Fallen Angel's blood can potentially be used in the Anti-Leviathan killing weapon. Known banished angels include Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna Milton who fell on their own accord. Castiel is the most recent Fallen angel. Powers & Abilities Powers possessed by all angels *'Angelic Possession' - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. *'Astral Projection' - Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are naturally burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Chronokinesis' - Angels can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person their looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by snapping his fingers. *'Immortality' - Angels don't age and cannot be killed by diseases. *'Invulnerability' - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael was shown to shrug off Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been rumored that Death's Scythe can kill angels. It is also said that powerful demons like Lilith can kill low-level angels, although it seems doubtful. *'Regeneration' - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly. *'Sedation' - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Soul Reading' - Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Superhuman Strength' - Physically, regular angels are more than a match for humans, lower-level and mid-level demons, and most monsters. Higher angels like Seraphs can kill any demon. Archangels can overpower and kill any demon, creature, monster or pagan god. They can also kill all other angels with ease. *'Supernatural Perception' - Angels are able to see all supernatural activity around them. Castiel could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. *'Telekinesis' - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. *'Telepathy' - Angels can read the minds of others. *'Teleportation' - Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Voice Mimicry' - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. Powers accessed through the Heavenly Connection *'Enhanced Chronokinesis' - The ability to bend time is easier if the angel is connected to Heaven. *'Healing'- Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. *'Killing Touch' - Angels are able to destroy lower-level demons with a simple touch. More powerful angels, like Raphael, are proficient enough to scare (and presumably kill) a demon as powerful as Lilith. *'Resurrection' - Angels can bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject (the only known exception was when Castiel when to Lucifer's Cage and took Sam's body from the cage, but his soul remained behind). Castiel mentions that angels had to lay siege to Hell in order to retrieve Dean. Powers *'Biokinesis' - Higher level angels, such as Seraphs, like Zachariah, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. Zachariah, for example, was able to make Dean hemorrhage while torturing him into saying yes to Michael. *'Memory Manipulation' - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *'Pyrokinesis' - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. Michael was proficient enough to kill another angel, Anna, by setting her ablaze from within. Interestingly, this didn't simply destroy the vessel, it also killed the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. *'Reality Warping' - Powerful angels can bend reality to their will. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth as masquerading as a Trickster named Loki. Mid-level angels, can only do much easier things, such as breaking and repair objects by pointing, or assembling a game by shaking the box.